


new shoes

by bleustocking



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Height Differences, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: His eyes grazed the top of Louis’ head. Hewastaller than his brother, the king -- even without the new shoes that had been the cause of his present misfortunes.
Relationships: Louis XIV & Philippe d’Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	new shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I slammed through Versailles last month and I'm still thinking about how Louis and Philippe's relationship turned out to be the through-line for the whole thing. Talk to me about it, y'all.

It was one of the greatest days of Philippe’s life when he realized that he was now, and perhaps would always be, taller than Louis. He had experienced a sudden but expected growth spurt -- he wrote to his mother, complaining of his aching bones and demanding a new wardrobe as recompense. She had written back recommending an excellent tailor who would alter his clothes instead. The unfairness of her reply burned him, and he decided to apply to his brother for redress of those wrongs. 

Louis was unsympathetic. 

“Brother, you must learn to budget,” he said, clearly indifferent to Philippe’s plight. Philippe stood and strode to the window, glaring out into the world outside. 

“Do you wish me to go around in ill-fitting clothes and disgrace France?” 

“Your monthly clothing allowance has already been exceeded.” 

“Then raise it,” Philippe said, he turned and saw that Louis had gotten up from his desk and poured himself a glass of wine. A wicked thought entered his head and he bounded over to where Louis was. His suspicions were at once confirmed. 

His eyes grazed the top of Louis’ head. He _was_ taller than his brother, the king -- even without the new shoes that had been the cause of his present misfortunes.

Philippe’s smile was legendary for its briefness, but Louis caught it and immediately guessed at the cause. 

“You know it means nothing,” he said coldly. “I am still the King.” 

“Of course you are,” Philippe said, allowing himself to loom over his brother for a moment longer. Louis pushed him away with a ringed finger and told him, matter-of-factly, that he was no longer allowed to loom over his king in such a manner, as it was against protocol. 

“You made that up,” Philippe said. He wanted to laugh, but thought it might be too much for his brother, who was already grappling with this new revelation of Philippe’s greater height. 

“I haven’t, just ask Bontemps.” 

“He’ll just agree with you,” Philippe protested. 

Louis straightened and said, “Because I am right.” 

“Because you are the King!” 

“That is the same thing. Philippe, you must make do until next month.” 


End file.
